Mother's Light
by Kirabaros
Summary: Sam has been rescued from the Men of Letters and Mary takes time to reflect on that and seeing her old friend. A tag to Momma Mia.


**Mother's Light**

 _She'll won't wake up for a couple of hours. It's best to let her sleep._

Mary thought about that as she looked down at the woman who had been her best friend and protector. It was like being twenty again hearing that and she couldn't help but smile fondly at her sleeping friend. It was like old times.

"You never change do you," Mary whispered fondly as she brushed a few errant hairs away and looked around the room.

Like everything else, it was a shock to find that her best friend was still alive and she had taken it upon herself to look after her boys. It was more of a shock to find that her youngest not only fell in love with her but she fell in love with him and they were married and now expecting. That was the mother load of surprises in Mary's view and yet she was rather happy for that surprise. It all made sense.

When she and Dean went to rescue Sam and Angela, she panicked slightly at the fact that her friend wasn't in the same room as Sam and Dean when she barged in and told that skank to leave her boys alone. She feared that the worst had come to pass and it panged her heart that she wouldn't be able to see her friend once again. She had been thrilled when Dean told her that she was alive and living with them. She got the surprise of her life when in the middle of the fight that bitch had the gun pointed at her.

It was like watching a ghost appear but it was not quite that. Her friend appeared in a puff of grey and black smoke and she looked ready to tear bodies apart. Mary had only seen her that angry once or twice and that was when she almost got killed on a hunt or when she was hunting with her father and her father was almost killed. Yet this was different and Mary was wide eyed when her friend gripped that Men of Letter's bitch and stared at her hard saying, "You think you can get away with this?"

Mary had seen nothing like it as her friend actually moved from person to smoke and back again as she fought that bitch. It allowed her to get to her feet to be ready to fight. It was almost like a clichéd film when her friend appeared beside her and held a fighting pose before disappearing as she herself continued the fight.

She didn't expect that move where she was choking by that technique and thought she was going to die. By then Dean had gotten himself free and her friend appeared and she was ready to kill. At the same time, they both moved forward and Angela seemed to disappear into the woman's body. Dean had knocked her out but the body was twitching like she was possessed until her friend reappeared and stood in front of the three of them when that other Men of Letters guy came in with Castiel. Her friend was ready to fight and even said so saying, "Enough. Let us leave or suffer the consequences."

At that moment Mary blinked when she thought she saw the faint outline of wings appear as the lights flickered. She looked to Sam and Dean and found them tense but it was like this was normal for them. Castiel showed no emotion but a bland acceptance. It had her wondering what the hell had been going on the thirty years she had been dead. The Angela she knew had never shown this ability before and if she did use her powers, it was the equivalent of child's play but equally powerful. Most of the time she preferred using her fists.

It was also a big surprise when Sam called out to her and said something in a language she wasn't familiar with. That seemed to have the effect that he wanted and the lights stopped flickering and the wings disappeared. All that was there was the smoky appearance of her friend as the guy explained that he wasn't there to harm them and give his card to Castiel. He also said that he was going to take the bitch back and she would be dealt with.

It was typical to hear her friend say, "She better or what I did will be a picnic in comparison to what I will do."

The guy seemed to take it seriously and let them go but not without a rejoinder that her calls were missed. It had Mary curious about it but at the moment the situation called to getting Sam and her friend out. It warmed her heart when Dean gave a brief but brotherly hug to Sam after untying him and it shocked her when Sam headed for the stairs with a single purpose in mind. By then her friend had disappeared completely.

They found Angela lying on a cot and she hadn't been harmed. Shackled with warded bindings sure but she was unharmed and it looked like she was asleep. Mary watched as Sam approached her and with the tenderest of care, picked up Angela and walked out with her despite his injuries. Dean merely asked if he needed to make a call once they got back to the bunker and Sam made a noncommittal sound but Dean understood it as Sam put her in the backseat of the Impala and climbed in with her.

Mary may have told Dean that she was a mom and that he had to listen to her but this time she said nothing as Sam took charge with Angela once they got back to the bunker. He was in pain from his injuries but he was too focused on her friend to pay it attention. It was only after he made the assessment that she was going to be asleep for a couple of hours that he allowed Dean to take him aside and check on his injuries. It left Mary alone with Angela and she took a seat next to her, content to wait it out if she had to.

Looking at Angela sleeping, Mary got a good look at her friend. Even though she was still her friend, she noticed the physical changes like the muscle tone, the long hair with highlights. Mary had never known her friend to do anything to her hair except the required brushing and that was like a cardinal rule. She had missed a lot.

Sitting there, Mary took in other things. The most noticeable was the baby bump. She had to admit she never expected that from Angela. That coupled with the fact that it was Sam's meaning that she was going to be a grandmother… It was a lot but Mary was happy to see her friend. The last thought she had when she was on that ceiling aside from wondering if John and the boys were safe was that her friend was far away even though she wanted her there.

A slight moan caught Mary's attention and she looked down. She watched with her breath held as Angela wrinkled her brow. It was completely unexpected when her eyes opened and the golden orbs that always held fascination for her were revealed and they roved throughout the room while her nose twitched until they landed on Mary and full on stared with neither surprise nor shock. To Mary, it was a look she hated and liked at the same time.

"Mary?"

Mary looked at Angela and nodded silently. She waited while the golden orbs studied her intently and she watched as her nose moved, sniffing the air. It had Mary puzzled since she had never seen her friend do that before either. She definitely needed to know more about what her friend had been doing.

"So I wasn't imagining things when I sensed Sam, Dean and you in trouble."

It had been uttered so matter of fact that Mary couldn't help but reply, "The only imagination you have is not getting the scolding you deserve for worrying everybody like you did."

Angela's lip curled slightly at that, "You are Mary. Only Mary would try to be mom to me and she was and still is a squirt of a brat." She looked at Mary and the curl turned into a slight smile. "I missed you."

"You're not surprised that I'm alive?" Mary had to ask the question.

Angela shifted but still remained on her side where she had been. "No." She looked at Mary slowly. "I've seen people come back under all sorts of circumstances. Not a surprise. Are you alright? Did that bitch do anything I couldn't see?"

Mary smiled slightly and shook her head, "Still worrying about others before yourself?" She hummed at the grin she was getting. "I'm fine. Though you did surprise me with that smoke thing you did. I don't remember you doing that."

"Because I didn't teach you that." Angela looked at nothing in particular before moving her eyes back towards Mary. "It was a technique I hadn't used in decades until maybe about four or five years ago. It was all I could do since I was drugged and I couldn't move but I could hear and feel what was happening to me. It's a perk and maybe a curse of being a spirit warrior."

Mary blinked at that. "Isn't that a story?" At the look she got from Angela she sat back, "Of course not. You were one for keeping secrets especially if it could do that. You were scary enough just standing there."

"I never did that before but I was… I was very angry…"

"I know," Mary replied as she reached out and cupped Angela's cheek. She noticed her eyes widened slightly but didn't move when she did. "Sorry. Couldn't help it. You look like you needed it."

Angela stared at Mary as she replied, "No, it's alright. I just… I don't remember you doing that."

"Mom thing," Mary offered tentatively. She frowned when Angela's gaze turned away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just… not sure how you feel about…" Angela glanced down at her abdomen as her hand came to touch the swell protectively. She turned her head down so her nose was touching the pillow.

Mary watched as Angela went into protective mode but was also seeking comfort. She could see how it would look from Angela's view and no doubt that old psyche she remembered was rearing its head. "I was surprised yes once I calmed down after the whole thing at the farm but I've had time to think about it and… I'm actually happy."

"Hmm?"

Mary wanted to laugh at the dubious expression she was getting. "I'm not mad. I'm happy. Granted it's going to take some getting used to. I mean… thirty years is a long time."

Angela looked at Mary and studied her. Mary wanted to squirm since she recognized it as the look that searched for lies and that had been very frequent when she first met her. Finally Angela said, "It wasn't easy. I… didn't take it well and got out sort of. Kept an eye on John and the boys on."

"You didn't have to."

"Yeah, I did." Angela shifted and tried to sit up but was held back by Mary. She made do positioning her body so she could look at Mary full on. "You meant a lot to me Mary and I… never forgave myself for what happened with Yellow Eyes; that I couldn't stop you from making the deal and that I even put his sights on you in the first place. He was after me, Mary and I shouldn't have let you gotten close."

"But you did and you know what? It was the best thing in my life," Mary countered firmly. "You told me to chase what would make me happy and that was with John. The only thing that I ever regretted was letting you leave."

"Thought it was for the best and it worked for about four or five years."

"Don't forget Dean's flu or Sam's pertussis."

Angela made a slight face and looked at nothing in particular until her gaze reverted back to Mary. "And they're still lousy when they are sick."

Mary couldn't help but chuckle at that. Angela always had a way of filling in details in a way that was funny and it relieved the seriousness of the load at times. "Really?"

"Though Dean gets a little funny and thinks he's in Alice's Wonderland. Sam… like a bear in a cave under a blanket. You have no idea how hard it is to get them to take cold medicine." Angela grinned while trying to prevent the yawn coming through.

"Please tell me you used the stuff you make." Mary couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

"I do. Works like a charm every time."

Mary smiled and leaned forward to hug Angela as best as she could. She was so glad this didn't change. She breathed in her friend's scent. She felt Angela return it awkwardly since she was still lying on her side but that said enough. She pulled back and looked at her. "Thank you for looking after them and… I'm glad you're happy. It's a first and… I like it."

"I am happy," Angela replied. "Happier than I can last remember and that was… when I was a child." She looked at Mary and gave a slight smile. "I just… hope this isn't some dream."

"You dream?" Mary smiled gently since she figured her friend was going through emotional turmoil and it was increased by her pregnancy. "It's like you once said, good things do come along and you only have to be the one to grab it and hang on to keep it."

"Using my own words. You're definitely Mary." Angela chuckled as she stretched slightly. It was then she grimaced and started to move to get up.

Mary put a hand to her friend's shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"Getting up."

"I don't think Sam would like that."

"No, he's relieved. And I'm hungry."

Mary studied how Angela responded. There was a lot to catch up on since her friend seemed to know exactly how Sam was feeling and seemed so calm about it. Still she had just been rescued and she could see the tiredness in her friend's eyes. "Then I'll get you something to eat."

"You don't cook."

"No but I know what you like." Mary stood up and gave the look at Angela. "So stay put until I get food."

"You're not the boss of me."

"No but I can probably convince Sam and Dean to do otherwise."

It seemed like a tense moment as Mary stared down at Angela, both having narrowed expressions. It looked like a standoff and if they had both been younger, it would have ended up in a wrestling match. As it were… "Alright," Angela agreed.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Mary eyed her friend suspiciously. This was like the whole argument over that shifter they took out. "What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing. Just agreeing." Angela gave a smirk at Mary to let her know that she knew exactly what she had been thinking of. "And… you're right about Sam."

"And he was certainly wrong about you. He said a couple of hours."

"He was ballparking it." Angela gave a slight shrug. "It's been like that in the mornings. Some days I don't want to move but just sleep or I sleep but super tired. And others… ready to go."

Mary couldn't help but smile at that. She put a hand on her friend's shoulder and replied, "It's called being pregnant. Though I think you have a tendency to break the rules than follow them." She chuckled when Angela made a slight sound at that. "Please just sleep for a couple of hours. I'll wake you when I have food."

Angela sighed at that. "Fine." She waved a hand before putting it on her abdomen.

Mary smiled knowing she won this battle. It had her wondering how the hell her boys managed to do the same if they succeeded at all. She tucked her friend in despite her protests and made sure she was comfortable before going to get food. She had a mind to use that Camaro she had seen parked next to the Impala. She looked like a beauty. She was at the door when she heard, "Keys to my baby are on the hook by the garage door."

Mary turned and looked at her friend before turning off the light. She took the advice and went to get food. She kept in mind her friend and made her choices. She wasn't surprised to find her friend already up when she returned and putting something together. It did give her a chance to observe how she interacted with Sam and she got a pretty good view but was a bit concerned at how reserved it seemed.

The mood seemed to lighten up when Dean asked about her meatloaf. Angela just snorted at that and laughed afterwards. It was even funnier when she leaned over Dean's shoulder and teased him saying, "You still got my chicken casserole."

It was even more surprising when Angela actually rapped Dean's knuckles for his table manners and Dean got embarrassed. She knew that her friend was firm and she only needed to say it once and it became law. Here it was like… it was like a family. Mary saw that time for her friend hadn't been too bad and her boys had a fairly good life with her despite everything. Her friend was still the same in that she kept a pleasant look for everyone's sake in spite of how she was feeling. Mary felt content that her friend was that constant despite her personal changes and it helped.

Mary knew that things were going to be trial and error since she had to get used to her boys now being grown men and her friend was married to one of them. She had been shocked at the whole thing but it was a sort of comfort to see her boys and friend interact with each other. She was even lucky enough to see her friend examine Sam's cuts to his face with that focused and yet tender look. She hadn't even spoken to Sam yet, preferring to give him time and she wasn't sure about talking to him. So it was a surprise when he came in with a cup of tea. She recognized the blend immediately and felt a heartwarming thanks towards her friend.

True she could be upset at the way things ended up but she wasn't. It wasn't like her friend deliberately did what she did and it ended the way it did. No doubt she resisted and hard. It only proved to Mary what she had known and that her friend was a loving and caring person. A bit unconventional and brash and sometimes downright insulting and in creative ways but she was a good person. As she hugged Sam, Mary sensed that things would be okay. Rocky maybe but okay and she was okay with that.

* * *

 **A/N:** Mary's thoughts on things after meeting her old friend and learning a few surprising things. Tag to Momma Mia. Enjoy.


End file.
